Wayfarer
by michiisyndrome
Summary: Or the series of the different lives of Haruno Sakura. AU/Multiverse Crossovers 02: HP-verse II - In which betrayal breaks her family apart, and really she should know better by now.
1. Harry Potter I

-In which Sakura is not where she once was.

**HPHPHP**

**World One: Harry Potter (Part 1)**

When Sakura first opened her eyes, she really expected to be in some sort of heaven (because c'mon she's led a pretty moral life and she's just _tired_) and maybe even see some of the friends she has lost over the years. But no, instead she wakes up to stare up at the red insides of what seems to be a large canopy bed.

Sitting up, she looked around what clearly was her own room decked out in shades of red and crème. The crimson curtains of her bed were drawn up, revealing a large room with a soft throw rug in the center, a large oak desk over which piled mounds of paper and books all messily bunched together in a chaotic mess facing the window. Pictures of all sorts decorated her walls, with a chain of small colored lanterns glowing from bobbing fire inside criss-crossing the room.

Sakura quirked her lips wryly, musing that maybe she didn't die after all and this was really the strangest genjutsu she's ever experienced. But the vivid memory of the pain when her organs failed one by one as she used a variation of Chiyo's resurrection technique said otherwise. A little more than just disoriented, Sakura shook her head and figured she'd just go about her day and not panic (at least outwardly) about this strange situation she found herself in.

Sakura made to leave the comfort of her bed to look at the photos hoping to clear up some confusion, but instead toppled out painfully. "Ow…I am never doing that again." Startled, she clamped her hands to her mouth. What on earth...that was clearly not her voice as she had remembered it to be. No, it was rather high-pitched and child-like.

By chance when she looked up, she spotted her own reflection in the mirror for the first time since awaking. Tentatively inching closer, she touched the image and frowned. No wonder her body felt strange, she was clearly not in the same 17-year-old one she had died in but rather one that resembled what she had looked like at 4.

'_Well, this is certainly awkward.' _Before she could think any more on her situation, a blinding pain stabbed through her head and a rush of memories flooded in. Falling to her knees clutching her head, she whimpered until finally it subsided and she could breathe again.

Sakura exhaled slowly and smiled wryly.

'_Magic, huh. Okay, I can do this.'_

**HPHPHP**

"Sirius, I swear if you don't get my son down right now, someone is going to get neutered!" rang a voice from the doorway.

Sakura snickered, "Busted."

Sirius Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, pouted and narrowed his grey eyes at his goddaughter playfully. In his arms was the youngest Potter, giggling happily oblivious of his fuming mother. "Brat, you were supposed to stand guard."

Smirking, Sakura shrugged, "I never said I would. It's your fault for putting Harry on that toy broom when Mum said not to."

Chuckling, he ruffled her mop of red locks and conceded to the little girl. "Well, I guess I can't fault you for that. You're too cute for your own good. Now help me calm your dear old mum before she makes good on that promise."

Lily Potter just huffed, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that belied her amusement. Taking Harry in her arms, she grinned cheekily, "I better not find you corrupting my sweet little girl, Padfoot. Now, come to have lunch with the rest of us. James just came home."

Eyes alight with the promise of food; Sirius feigned being offended with a hand clasped to his heart and mocked, "Lilypad, why would you ever think that? Prongsy can attest to my innocent and upright nature."

Lily rolled her eyes at his antics and simply left the room.

"Ah, no one ever believes me," lamented the handsome man before winking at Sakura and following her mum towards the kitchen.

Sakura grinned and trotted a little faster to catch up with them. Her new life thus far had been rather fun. It was a little disconcerting how easily she slipped into the role of a 4-year-old albeit more mature than most. In this world, her name had changed to Rosalia (Rose for short) Dorea Potter and her trademark pink hair had darkened to a deep red.

Her memories were filled with loving parents and uncles in the form of her father's best mates from school. Of course, there was always a shadow lurking over their heads with Voldemort still terrorizing the Wizarding world. Her parents, James and Lily Potter, tried their best to shield her from knowing too much about the dark state of the world but considering they were now currently hiding away under Fidelius, it wasn't hard to weasel out information.

In this world, she had been born first while the war had been in its lesser stages but by the time her little brother Harry was born, it had escalated and the one she calls Grandpapa told them they had to go into hiding—for what, she had no idea but Sakura figured it had something to do with the war. Her family members were active fighters as part of a resistance group after all (not that they knew she knew, but with the lack of silencing wards used in the house, eavesdropping was easy for a once-shinobi like her).

Sakura had already begun experimenting with her own magical powers. She seemed to know the well of pulsing power within her as intimately as she had chakra, her perfect control following her into this life. Bursts of magic left her fingers to lift or move objects around her room. Sakura had tried moving heavier things but it seemed her magic was weaker at her age and she could only move light objects like thin books or a hairbrush.

All in all, Sakura was excited to explore this new world. She hated having the stay inside or in a small warded area of the Godric's Hollow plot outside, but she heeded her mother's warnings when she caught the glimpses of concern and fear inside her eyes. Instead, she spent most of her time reading everything that was available, fascinated as she was by magical theory.

Startled from her thoughts by her father scooping her up in his arms, Sakura laughed happily as she was brought to the table. Her uncles Remus and Peter joined them soon after from wherever they came from, smiling in greeting.

James put her down in her own chair before greeting Lily with a peck on the cheek. Sirius was already in the midst of a conversation, with Remus rolling his eyes good-naturedly in exasperation all the while Peter was awkwardly trying to understand the jumble of sounds spewing happily from Harry in his high chair.

Sakura felt a warmth spreading within her, and was content to bask in this homely atmosphere. This was her family now.

And she'd be damned if she lost it to another war.

**HPHPHP**

Then Voldemort found them.

* * *

**AN: Hello all! So after years of simply reading and previously attempting stories before losing interest, I'm here to present you a new series of possibly connected one-shots/drabbles of Sakura. I've always loved AUs and I'm trying my hand at attempting ones that I've always wanted to see. I hope people will like them and review (or leave me critique, whichever). I have another story posted, which will likely be updated **_**eventually**_** but for now, I don't have the time to get into it. **

**The first chapter is a bit slow, but I'm starting out slow to get into writing again. As a science student, writing isn't often something I practice too often. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Harry Potter II

-In which betrayal breaks her family apart, and _really she should know better by now. _

**NOTE: This is longer than the previous chapter, but I think it's worth the read. Enjoy! I may or may not continue on this tangent later, but for now there are only two parts to this HP world. **

_HPHPHP_

**World One: Harry Potter (Part 2)**

..

It began as an innocuous day.

Lily hummed as she worked in her potions work room, bottling some extra healing potions and pepper-up for the war effort. She had forbid Sakura from the area, telling her to go watch Harry instead. At one, he was quite the precocious child.

Sakura loved watching her little brother. In her previous life, she was an only child and had grown up as such, even if she eventually found brothers in Team 7. It was a little awe-inspiring to see how fast Harry seemed to pick up things, talking more and more every day albeit in slurred broken phrases. Giggling as Harry clapped his hands in delight at the plush dog in her hands, she sneakily moved a wisp of her magic to float the dog around Harry's head.

More and more since she awoke to this life several months ago, she found herself practicing her magic as best she could without getting the attention of any adults. She figured it'd be less of a hassle to be under supervision all the time. It was hard enough trying to explain her maturity at 4, but she could bluff being a genius if it came down to it. It seemed this world's counterpart had acted much the same anyhow.

Magic came easy to her, and it took a few weeks before she figured out the importance of intent behind spells. She found she could will things to happen, though with much less power and success than with incantations.

The extra practice in magic had a second reason behind it other than fascination. Sakura wasn't blind to the tenser atmosphere in the household.

Although still under a powerful ward, her parents had gotten increasingly more cautious (read: paranoid) and quicker to react. She had caught James unaware with silent footsteps the week before by jumping on his back, and before she knew it, he had flipped her over and had a wand in her face.

When James had blinked away the haze in his mind, he looked horrified before righting his daughter and apologizing profusely, keeping her tightly in his arms the rest of the day. They never spoke of the incident again.

Sakura wondered if the war had gotten worse enough to expect an imminent attack on their household despite all the strong protections. If there was, Sakura knew she wouldn't be much help. Her body was soft still from baby fat, and her reflexes had severely dulled.

Bunshins and such were also not possible, the properties behind the jutsu different enough from those that were innate in magic that rendered them unusable. Sakura had found similar spells that compensated for the loss of jutsus with handseals, even if she hadn't mastered them yet.

The only good thing was her chakra-infused punches were still possible, if only because the concept behind it was not exceptionally different. Magic was channeled to the single point in her fist before being released, but caused less damage. She had punched a hole in the back of her wardrobe as a test of fairly decent size, but was a little disappointed the wall itself had not collapsed. She wondered if magic was perhaps less potent than chakra or if the differences in power were from being in separate worlds.

Regardless, Sakura wanted to be as prepared as she could get in this state, knowing the practice would pay off eventually. There was a foreboding chill that was a constant companion nowadays as she took her cues from the adults. Somehow, Sakura knew this was the calm before the storm and treasured her time with her family as best she could.

A flash of green near the fireplace jolted her from her thoughts. Sakura quickly situated herself in front of Harry, trying her best to keep him out of eyesight as he played on obliviously.

To her relief, it was Sirius who blinked at the intense stare aimed his way. Sirius opened his mouth, but Sakura cut him off knowing he was looking for her father.

"Dad is in his office."

He looked surprised at her anticipation of his question. "How did you-?"

Sakura shot him her best unimpressed look, but at 4 she just looked childishly adorable. "Uncle Padfoot, you ask that first every time you visit!" She wondered if she should feel a little insulted at his surprise and wondering look. It wasn't that hard to pick up a trend that obvious.

Grinning sheepishly, he waved at Harry before strutting down the hall to the office.

It didn't escape Sakura's keen medic eye that Sirius was looking much more haggard every day. He came with tired eyes and his movements held some stiffness as if recovering from injury. Her father wasn't looking too much better, but generally stayed at home more often. Sirius had likely come over to report the newest information from their Order group.

Sakura wished she could do something to help, but she hadn't learned how to heal in this time yet and as a 4-year-old, she was kept away from most things associated with the war. She hadn't figured out a way to help without triggering her parents' extreme sense of protectiveness.

Sighing, Sakura leaned her head back a little as Harry shoved a slobbery block in her face. She grimaced before picking it up and setting it on top of the mini pile Harry had accumulated. Her worried thoughts could wait a bit; Harry demanded her attention after all.

_HPHPHP_

Sometime later, she looked up when both adult males had left the office with James going downstairs to see what Lily was doing and Sirius ambled his way over. Grim looks had painted their faces, but upon seeing Sakura's scrutiny, his face brightened and a wide smile was immediately pasted on. Despite the anxious worry that was present in his eyes, Sirius seemed to hold himself a little lighter around them. This made Sakura feel better, because at least this much she could do.

A few moments passed in silence as they both watched Harry plop around contently by himself, with Sakura occasionally putting some wayward toys back into his pile.

"Uncle Padfoot?"

"Yes, Rosebud?" He rose an eyebrow in her direction, a little wary of her inquisitive nature. It wouldn't be a stretch to say Sakura could get carried away when something had stirred her curiosity, evidenced in the past when she hounded him for more spell knowledge. She was really Lily's child.

Sakura hesitated, unsure if she should continue but the question burned in her consciousness. "Um… Where's Uncle Moony? He hasn't come in a long long time." She quite missed him. He was a scholar, and in her heart of hearts, Sakura has always been one too (even with her growth into a fiery warrior). Sirius was her playful sun, but Remus gave her peace.

She bit her lip, seeing the quick tensing of her godfather's shoulders.

The normally cheery grey eyed hardened into ice and his words sounded odd even as he attempted to smile at her, "He's just busy with things that's all, Rosebud." And he left it at that, clearly not elaborating any further.

'_Well, that was odd enough. Uncle Moony has been busy for months now, and it is Halloween today. We celebrate it every year, with small pranks (at least, the men did) and use it as an excuse to get together. But this year…and that expression on his face…It looks familiar.' _

There was a pause before something clicked in her mind. Her eyes widened in realization, and her breath stuttered. '_It looks like the expression Team 7 had when Sasuke was brought up. Hurt and betrayal…Is Moony a traitor too?'_

Luckily her face didn't betray the mounting dread inside. But she pushed down the emotions that Sasuke still evoked to the back of her mind. This must be why everyone is tenser. Moony was suspected of something, something bad. Likely Sirius had already condemned him; he was always quick to divide people into black and white areas. In his mind, it was only us, or them.

That surprised her. If anything, she would choose Peter (she stuck with Peter because Wormtail was just an awful name) as the betrayer if the circumstance ever presented itself. He didn't seem like the bravest of the bunch and she didn't pick up the Naruto-kind of loyalty vibe from him but she knew Peter loved her family. He always had a kind word for her (stuttering all the way of course).

It was frustrating that Sakura didn't know all the pieces to put it together, hidden away from her by well-meaning adults.

Speaking of Peter, he had been rather scarce lately too. Sakura wondered if he too was busy with fighting on the frontlines like his sworn brothers were. There had to be some Gryffindor traits in him after all.

That evening, dinner was spent with just Sirius and her parents reminiscing about school day memories with a notable emptiness where Remus and Peter should have sat. Bidding the Potter couple a good night with a hug each, Sirius ached to crash in his bed and never leave after a trying week. James looked at Sirius sympathetically and clapped his hand on his friend's back in support. "Get some rest, you're looking pretty old lately."

Sirius looked slightly offended, responding by stealing Harry from his grasp.

He lifted Harry in the air and swung in a few circles where Harry shrieked in glee, kissing his soft baby hair before mock-whispering, "G'night, Prongslet. At least you love me, unlike your mean daddy over there spewing lies from his mouth!"

Lily just gave him an exasperated look and took Harry back, heading upstairs to put him to bed.

Toward Sakura, he smiled roguishly and ruffled her hair (he knew she hated it) with a soft look in his eyes. "Rosebud, keep yourself out of trouble huh?"

Pouting, she glared up from beneath her now-messy bangs. "Really, Uncle Padfoot? Like you're one to talk."

Sirius just winked in response. Giving the Potters a two-fingered salute in farewell, he turned to the floo in preparation and threw in the powder. Just as he was about to step in, he heard quick padding of footsteps and a soft cry before a small weight attached itself to his legs. Looking down, Sirius quirked up a brow in surprise to see Sakura clinging tightly with her face pressed to his robes.

Sirius wasn't the only one shocked at her sudden embrace. James had looked on in bemusement, feeling a little jealous of the affection her daughter clearly felt for her godfather.

Sakura herself was a little stunned by her own actions, wondering why she felt a sudden urgency to keep Sirius right where she could see him. She flushed a little in embarrassment. Steeling herself, Sakura lifted her intense green eyes to lock with her godfather and swallowed a few times before whispering intently, "I love you, Padfoot. Please be careful."

Something shifted in his molten grey eyes, but all the same, he put a comforting hand on her little back feeling a strong well of love for this little being. "And I you, little one. I always am." With that, he gently detached her and left.

James seemed to sense her sadness at Sirius' departure and lifted her gently into his arms, setting them both in a comfortable armchair and ran his hand gently on her back in comforting waves.

"Rosie, he'll be back soon enough. Why, I would think you loved him more than your dear old Dad here," he said jokingly.

Unwilling to respond, she simply put her arms around his neck and buried her face into her father's comforting chest. She always felt safe in his arms, knowing he would do anything to protect her. She just couldn't explain the chill that grew stronger that specific Halloween night.

If only she could've predicted what came, she would've packed them all up and hid them where no one could ever hurt them.

But for now, at that moment in time, Sakura enjoyed being a little girl in the arms of her most loyal protector as they sat together in a serene quiet.

_HPHPHP_

Her peace was destroyed that night in multicoloured flashes.

It began mere hours after dinner when suddenly the wards were tripped and alarms blared. Her parents tensed. With a flick of their wrists, wands were dropped from their arm holsters into waiting hands.

"James…do you think it's _him_?" Lily's voice caught a little in her throat. Her eyes flickered up the stairs they had just run down, worry for her children coating her every word.

"It can't be anyone else, Lily." He replied grimly, clutching his wand tightly until his knuckles were white with tension. A cold, horrifying realization gripped his chest, stealing his breath.

Lily seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

"No…" she breathed, green eyes freezing in abject hatred.

James sucked in a tight breath and shook his head. It can't be. But the only conclusion that they could make was that Peter Pettigrew, their trusted friend whom they took in as one of their own, betrayed them to the Dark Lord. _'We should've stayed with Sirius. Damn you, Peter!' _

Desperation lit the hazel eyes behind his glasses prompting James to pull his wife into a deep embrace, kissing her with a fervor that tasted of goodbye. Knowing they potentially had few precious seconds left before they were lost to one another, he leaned his forehead to hers and murmured his undying love against her lips.

"I love you Lily Potter, with the breath, the smiles, and the tears of all my life. Now and forever."

Her eyes were moist, reflecting the same fathomless sentiments. "I know." She pressed her lips to his again, once. Twice. And sighed, before pulling back and shuttered her eyes for a brief moment, immortalizing this present in her memory.

When she opened her eyes again, a new determination settled in.

"You know what to do." Hazel eyes flickered at the door.

"I love you James."

Unaware to them both, Sakura had crept silently along with them, hiding in the shadow of the bookshelf near the hallway. She shuddered as goosebumps arose on her pale skin. An oily darkness danced along her senses, tainting the air with its toxicity. The Dark Lord was at their doorstep.

It all happened so fast, she could barely keep up.

The door blasted open, falling off its first hinge to reveal a dark cloaked figure. Stepping in with arrogance, Voldemort revealed his serpentine face as the hood fell. Dark malice lighted his features with a despicable sense of glee. Sakura would later recall the sinking thought that _this_ was the Wizarding World's Orochimaru, with a hateful prejudice against a race rather than cruel indifference.

Time seemed to slow before her, sound muffling into the distance as the roaring in her ears grew. The wash of His dark magic was nearly enough to choke her, shocked by the familiar feel of killing intent.

"Lily, take the children and go! Run! I'll hold him off." James yelled moments before the darkest wizard in a century entered.

Wasting no time, Lily tore her fearful eyes from her husband and bolted to her son's room with the emergency portkey waiting by his crib for this moment exactly. She gingerly took him and raced across the hall to Sakura's, only to stare in horror at the empty bed with ruffled sheets.

'_No no no no… NO! This isn't supposed to happen.'_

Lily was faced with a horrifying decision, though really was left with no choice. Her daughter was missing somewhere in this house, and there was just _no time._ Harry was her baby, her dear baby boy. It was either save one or none, and with that in mind, she prayed for forgiveness. Gasping heartbrokenly through tears, Lily Potter steeled her heart to activate the portkey taking them to Hogwarts. Then, she was gone.

Downstairs, James Potter felt sweat slipping down his temple as he breathed hard in exertion. A deep laceration cut across his ribs, leaking blood profusely. His ankle was surely broken, swelling grotesquely black as he limped.

At first, Voldemort had aimed to play with the man before killing them all (of course, saving a specific Lily for his trusted Death Eater) but James Potter had proved to be a greater challenge than he had thought. What was infinitely worse was that at the edge of his senses, he felt the loss of two magical signatures. Knowing they had succeeded to thwart his plans of murdering the youngest Potter, his rage grew and his magic rose in response.

"Crucio!"

James felt thousands of knives stabbing him, pain receptors firing near constantly until he could no longer tell where he started and ended. All he knew was pain and the screaming—_oh god the screaming. _ The small victory of knowing his loved ones were safe kept him sane as he underwent spasms on the floor.

"Dad!"

'_I can almost hear Rose's voice calling for me. My sweet little girl.'_

"Dad! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

'_Rose…?'_

At the moment she saw her dad on the floor, Sakura had run out into the open terrified but unwilling to standby anymore. The agonized cries shook her to her core, and there was a voice inside that thirsted for Voldemort's blood as he spilled her kin's.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD." She screeched, hands slashed down in anger. The hatred flowing like magma through her veins tasted like power and electricity sparked in the air. There was a resounding boom as a bright flash ensconced the area. Sakura felt a rush leaving her and promptly fainted with a thud.

When the light receded, James Potter lied prostrate on the ground barely conscious as his lifeblood continued to spill. His dazed eyes were unfocused, unaware of what would happen next.

Voldemort shook himself from the residual sparks glancing across his frame, angered but intrigued. He spied the body of James Potter and contemplated ending him completely, but in hubris, figured he would die soon enough as to not be a threat. Instead, he stepped purposefully towards the unconscious redhead and smirked.

A new plan began forming in his head.

After all, when he began his empire, an heir would be needed.

* * *

**AN: So I got excited and wanted to crank out the next chapter buzzing in my head. I'm writing this for my own amusement, but it would be great to get more feedback from you guys. Please review if possible! Let me know what you think! **

**But anywho, yes. The chapter kind of ran away with itself and didn't end up where I originally planned it to go, but hopefully it makes sense and I can answer any questions if you're still confused by PM. I'm not sure when the next chapters will be out (I'm going away soon) but definitely stay tuned for more C:**


End file.
